1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clutch mechanisms for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a ceramic clutch sleeve and/or clutch sleeve assembly for a baitcast fishing reel.
2. Background
Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcast reel will typically comprise a split frame having a pair of opposing side plates; a foot extending from the frame for attaching the reel to a fishing rod; a line spool, rotatably positioned between the frame side plates, for retrieving and holding a fishing line; a spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, having ends extending through the frame side plates; a pinion gear (typically a helical gear) provided on the spool shaft; a manually rotatable crank handle; a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear; a level-wind mechanism which transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is properly wound along the length of the spool; and an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) for disengaging the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate freely during casting. Such reels typically further include a clutch mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and drag structure for applying a variable drag force to the line-carrying spool so that any pull on the line in the direction of line pay-out, such as normally occurs when a fish bites, in excess of that to which the drag is set, will cause the spool to turn.
One-way clutches are well known in the art under a variety of common names such as roller clutches, overrun clutches, and sprag clutches. For casting, a thumb-operated mechanism or other means is typically provided for releasing the clutch to allow free rotation of the spool in the unwinding direction. In the conventional baitcast reel, the crankshaft of the reel will extend through the one-way clutch such that, when the crank handle is turned in the forward direction, the clutch overruns, thereby allowing free rotation of the crank handle. However, when the crank handle is turned in the opposite direction, the clutch will engage and grip the crankshaft, thus preventing rotation in the reverse direction.
Conventional drag apparatus, such as found in baitcast reels, includes a drag washer normally keyed on an end portion of the crankshaft such that the drag washer rotates with the crankshaft. The drag washer will generally have a friction pad or disk facing axially and in friction-engaging contact with one face of a driving gear. The driving gear is freely rotatably and axially movable on the crankshaft, and meshes with the input pinion gear on the spool shaft. A ratchet wheel is normally secured to the crankshaft so as to rotate with, but is prohibited from axial movement on, the crankshaft. Generally, a second friction pad or disk is mounted on an axial face of the ratchet wheel for friction-engaging contact with the other face of the driving gear.
In baitcast reels having a one-way clutch, the drag washer is generally forced against the driving gear by the clutch sleeve. Using a drag adjustment knob on the crankshaft, the clutch sleeve is normally forced against the drag washer, via a drag link, so as to create a sufficient frictional force on either side of the driving gear to rotate the driving gear to retrieve line onto the spool, and also to set the drag to an appropriate setting.
As can thus be appreciated, conventional clutch and drag assemblies unfortunately possess a number of parts, generally metallic, which are prone to corrode and wear. Because the reels are utilized in wet environments, the reel parts, including the clutch and drag assemblies, often exhibit rusting in freshwater and more advanced corrosion in saltwater. The metallic parts are also prone to indent and damage, which causes noise, tight spots and roughness in reel operation.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved crankshaft assembly for a baitcast fishing reel which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a unitary ceramic member secured about the crankshaft of the reel, the ceramic member comprising a cylindrical clutch sleeve which extends through a one-way clutch. There is thus obtained a rust and corrosion resistant, quiet and durable clutch sleeve for a fishing reel.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the inventive clutch sleeve, even more advantages may be obtained by providing the unitary ceramic member with a first cylindrical sleeve portion for extending through a one-way clutch and one or more larger diameter portions having substantially planar surfaces extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the first cylindrical sleeve portion. In one aspect, the unitary ceramic member is provided with a single larger diameter second portion to obviate the need for a metallic drag link, whereas in another aspect both the drag link and metallic drag washer are eliminated in favor of a ceramic member having a sleeve portion and first and second larger diameter portions.
A better understanding of the present invention, its several aspects, and its advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention.